Pop-structures are known, and are used to form tents that can be flattened and folded for easy transport, and can readily pop-up into the shape of a tent for ready deployment. However, such tents are not designed for comfort in areas that experience extreme variations in hot, cold, arid, and windy weather. For example, Afghanistan has nearly 300 sunny days per year, maximum temperatures of near 95° F. to lows around 20° F., and winds ranging from a constant 5 to 14 MPH, in a relatively arid climate in which rainfall averages less than 12 inches per year and wind chill can be near zero degrees Fahrenheit. Inexpensive pop-up shelters that can protect and provide comfort to users in such a climate would thus be of value to military troops deployed in such areas, campers and hikers, and even the local indigenous population.
Conventional tents deployed in cold weather tend to form warm vapor on inside tent surfaces, making conditions inside unpleasant, and losing water which, if retrievable, would be a benefit in arid areas. For example, on a typical evening in Afghanistan about one cup of water from exhaled air can condense on a tent wall surface and begin to drip on occupants, which can be a serious problem. In a tent built for two this could result in as much as 16 ounces of water being dripped onto occupants and gear making the environment cold, wet, and uncomfortable.